1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for the clamping and working of workpieces and more particularly to such a device for the temporary clamping of wire workpieces for upsetting or hammering the wire workpieces.
2. Definition
When the term "working" is used herein it is intended to include such mechanical forming processes as hammering and upsetting.